


Charming a Snake

by mashed_potato_with_cheese



Series: Following Their Footsteps [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Fuck JK Rowling, Harry Potter Next Generation, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Teamwork, i really hate the cursed child, its really slow burn because they're 11 at the start, they're so cute I love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potato_with_cheese/pseuds/mashed_potato_with_cheese
Summary: Aderyn Beatrix Weasley is finally old enough to go to Hogwarts. She quickly finds her place at the school, and becomes fast friends with Scorpius Malfoy. They learn that there's something evil lurking in Hogwarts, and it's up to them to find the culprit.Literally nothing like the Cursed Child, I only used the characters.I DON'T SUPPORT JK ROWLING
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Following Their Footsteps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969861





	1. Long Awaited Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is a sequel to I Love You Birdy, the first fic in this collection. you really don't need to read that to get this, but you can if you want :)

“Bear! Get out of my trunk!” Our big brown dog has his nose buried in my belongings, mussing them up. My mum and I had just finished packing too. Bear scampers over to me and nuzzles his face into my hands, making me laugh a little bit. Even when he misbehaves, he’s a sweetie.

“Ready to go, dear?” my mum asks from the doorway. 

“I definitely am,” I reply excitedly. I’ve been looking forward to this for months. Mum smiles and calls for my dad to come get my trunk. 

I can hardly sit still on the way to King’s Cross station. Anne, my rabbit, sits on my right side, and Hatch, my owl, is in his cage on my lap. He coos quietly as we go over the bumpy roads. George is pouting, his arms crossed and his bottom lip jutting out.

“I wish I were older,” he whines. “Addie gets to go to Hogwarts and I have to stay at home.”

“Don’t call me Addie,” I shoot back. “And anyway, you’re only nine. You have to do the same amount of waiting that I did.”

“Yeah, Georgie,” says my father with a smile. “Don’t you want to stay with me and your mum and Bear?” George doesn’t say anything and just keeps pouting.

It feels like years before we reach the station. When we finally do, I jump quickly out of the car and grab a cart, more than ready to see the Hogwarts Express. Dad smiles as he gets my trunk out of the car.

“Honestly, it’s like you want to be away from us,” he teases. I huff in exasperation.

“Of course I’ll miss you, Dad, but think of everything I can do there! Think of all the books! And Quidditch!” I love Quidditch. My mum says she thinks I’ll be the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen.

“You definitely take after your mother,” my dad says. He says it all the time, and I suppose it’s true. Mum is a Ravenclaw, and I definitely love knowledge in any form. 

“You’re right about that one,” says Mum. Having loaded my cart, I take a deep breath and aim for the entrance to Platform 9¾. My cart and I slip through easily, and the Hogwarts Express awaits me in all its glory. I gasp. This is finally it. My family follows me through, both of my parents smiling fondly at the train.

“I love you, sweetie. I know you’ll have fun.” Mum smooths my hair and gives me a hug.

“I love you too, Mum,” I reply. Dad hugs me as well, and even George deigns to bid me goodbye. I board the train, pulling my trunk behind me. There’s an empty compartment a little bit down the train, so I settle in it and check on Anne and Hatch. They seem content. Looking out the window, I can see my dad with George on his shoulder. I wave at them as the train begins to move, watching until they disappear and all I can see are trees and mountains. Anne squeaks a bit from her carrier, so I pull her out and let her sit on my lap. She tries to nibble at my wand. 

My wand is absolutely gorgeous. 10 inches long, made of holly, with a dragon heartstring core. It’s smooth, the handle is easy to grip, and it shines slightly with its varnish. I look at it proudly as I pull it from Anne’s reach. A loud group of three students knocks on the door and pulls me from my thoughts.

“Mind if we come in?” a girl says. I smile and nod. They lug their trunks inside and store their luggage, still talking and yelling. A boy plops down next to me, and another boy and girl sit across from us. I recognize Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, my cousins. Rose is Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione’s daughter, and Albus is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny’s son. I don’t recognize the boy next to me, though. He smiles at me and offers his hand.

“I’m Scorpius Malfoy,” he says. I shake his hand.

“Aderyn Weasley,” I reply, grinning at him. He has the brightest green eyes I’ve ever seen. 

“Wait, are you Lillian Weasley’s daughter?” he asks excitedly. 

“Yes, actually. How did you know?”

“My dad tells me stories about her. You remind me of how he described her. Apparently, she was very brave.” 

“Oh, I’ve heard about your dad too. Sorry I didn’t recognize you sooner.” My mom tells me and George all sorts of stories about the Battle of Hogwarts, but I'm surprised that my mom is the hero of Malfoy tales.

“It’s okay, I look more like my mom anyway,” he replies. Albus and Rose engage us in conversation about Quidditch, and immediately I feel a lot less nervous about making friends. It seems like we arrive at Hogwarts in only a few minutes. 

As soon as we leave the train, I see an enormous man calling for the first years. I look at Scorpius uncertainly. He grins and grabs my hand, pulling me toward the giant. 

“Alright, first years, I’m Hagrid, the groundskeeper. Follow me to the boats.” We follow him, dwarfed by his shadow. There are several boats in the water, and Hagrid gestures for us to board them. I sit in between Scorpius and Rose. Albus is next to Rose, effectively sandwiching us. I grin as the two of them bicker playfully, shoving back and forth. Scorpius smiles with me, bumping me back when I’m pushed against him. 

We get off the boats and hurry excitedly up the hill. Albus nearly slides back to the ground when he trips over a branch, making the rest of burst out laughing while we haul him to his feet. When we get inside the castle, Hagrid leads us to a huge staircase where a strict looking woman stands, wearing a pointed hat and a green dress. She smiles as she addresses us.

“Hello, young witches and wizards. I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. We will proceed shortly to the Great Hall and have our Welcome Feast, but first, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” The group breaks out into whispers of which house they want, which house they don’t, bets on who will be placed where. Professor McGonagall silences us with a glare before turning and leading us up the stairs. 

The Great Hall takes my breath away. It’s enormous, already full of students at their tables. Candles float through the air, moving around chandeliers and lighting up the room with a warm, cozy glow. Ghosts drift around, sometimes stopping to greet students. Before I can stare for too long, McGonagall ushers us to the front where a tattered hat sits on a stool. The professors watch us from their table. 

“Now, it is time for the sorting,” McGonagall calls out, unfurling a roll of parchment. The first girl, Amira Wood, is sorted into Hufflepuff, prompting uproarious cheers from their table. The students go up one by one, sometimes being sorted immediately, some taking a bit longer. 

“Scorpius Malfoy,” calls McGonagall. Scorpius gulps and walks up to the stage, taking a seat on the school.

“Oh, a Malfoy,” says the Sorting Hat slyly. “I’d hate to break the family tradition, it’d better be Slytherin!” Scorpius grins and he relaxes as he walks to the table full of green-clad students. A few more students pass, and suddenly it’s Albus up on the stool, being sorted into Slytherin. And then Rose, a Slytherin. My heart is pounding by the time it’s my turn. All my friends are in a house I wanted the least.

“Another Weasley, eh? You have a bit of every house in you, every one of them. This is very difficult, very difficult indeed. I think… hmm, I think I’ll go with Slytherin!” Scorpius, Rose, and Albus all cheer loudly as I take my place next to them. I grin despite myself. Looking around the table, I realize that I might fit in here. 

The Sorting Hat doesn’t make mistakes after all.


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, but I'll have some bigger stuff up soon!

The Slytherin common room is near the dungeon. As soon as I walk in, I feel a sense of comfort. It’s dimly lit, the large fireplace illuminating walls lined with bookshelves, black couches all around the room, and chess boards. I take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of smoke and mint. A tall man with greasy hair, clad all in black, greets us. 

“Hello, young Slytherins. I am Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and the Potions professor. You will all be expected to uphold the highest standard of behaviour and academic excellence. You will learn to have pride in your house, and you will represent it well. Points can be awarded or taken by any professor. The House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points by the end of the year. As Slytherins, you are ambitious, cunning, resourceful, and natural leaders. You will act as such, am I understood?” We all nod quickly, intimidated by this man. An older student steps forward. 

“My name is Astrid, I’ll be your Head Girl. If you need anything, you may ask me or Professor Snape. We will help. The password to our common room is Djinni’s Beard. I will update you as it changes. The girls’ dorms are on the right, boys’ on the left. Two people will share a dorm. Your names are on the door, and your trunks have been brought in. You will find your schedules on your pillows. Any questions?” A boy timidly raises his hand.

“We don’t know where any of the classrooms are,” he says quietly.

“Ask the portraits, of course,” says Professor Snape annoyedly. “Anything else?” No one says a thing. Snape steps to the side and gestures for us to go to the dorms. I’m nervous to separate from Scorpius and Albus, but Rose grabs my hand and pulls me to the right.

“Slytherin! My parents are going to murder me,” Rose says nervously.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” I reply.

“Our family is full Gryffindor, Aderyn!” She sounds exasperated. I’m about to reply before something catches my eye.

“Rose, wait! This is our door.” It’s a tall, black, glossy door with a silver handle. I reach out nervously and push it open. 

“Wow,” Rose breathes. The room is gorgeous. Dark green walls and curtains, hardwood floors, a giant soft rug, huge closets, and the beds! Four-poster beds, made up with fluffy pillows and loads of blankets, next to tall nightstands. Candles decorate every surface, flickering gently. The only other light hangs from the ceiling, an ornate fixture shedding light on the room.

“It’s beautiful,” I say. Rose nods and we walk in together. Our trunks are already set near the foot of each bed. Anne is happily hopping around her cage in the corner, and Hatch sits atop my nightstand. 

“Well, I suppose that’s your side then,” Rose says lightly, scooping up her cat. “This is Maud, by the way.”

“Oh, this is Anne and Hatch,” I say. “You’re welcome to send mail or hold Anne whenever you want.” I smile and look around the room again, still in awe.

“Aderyn, look! Our schedules!” She jumps on her high bed and grabs the piece of parchment. I follow suit, scanning the words quickly.

SLYTHERIN FIRST YEAR’S SCHEDULE

7:00 - Breakfast

8:00 - History of Magic

9:00 - Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:00 - Astronomy

11:00 - Lunch

12:00 - Transfiguration

1:00 - Charms

2:00 - Potions

3:00 - Herbology

4:00 - Flying

6:00 - Dinner

10:00 - Curfew

“I suppose we have the same schedule as Albus and Scorpius,” says Rose. That makes me feel better.

“It’s 8:00 now, do you want to look around a bit before curfew?” I ask. 

“Absolutely!” Rose squeals. “Let’s see if the boys want to come.”


	3. Who Shall We Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE SO PRECIOUS!!!! yes i know i wrote them but i absolutely adore these characters written like this. before judging their name choices, let's remember that they're 11 years old, and that the author lacks creativity.

The boys did indeed want to come. Albus opens the door immediately after we knock. Their dorm looks just like ours, but I still gasp a bit as I see it. It’ll take a while to get used to this place.

Scorpius smiles when he sees me holding Anne. 

“Wanna meet my pet?” he asks excitedly. I nod with a grin. He heads to his bed and scoops up a little glass cage.

“I wonder what’s in there,” Rose whispers to me. We watch intently as he rustles around in the cage. 

“This is Carl,” he says proudly, pulling his hand out. Rose squeals. It’s a tarantula. I laugh in delight and walk over to him, eager to see the little arachnid.

“Awww, he’s so cute,” I say. Scorpius grins.

“Wanna hold him?” he asks. I nod quickly and set Anne down. She immediately hops off to explore the room. Scorpius sets Carl gently on my hand. It feels odd but not unpleasant. He inspects my hand for a moment and then crawls up my arm and perches on my shoulder. Scorpius laughs gleefully.

“I think he likes you! He only ever climbs my arm like that!”

“Never thought I’d be friends with a spider, but I’m not upset about it,” I joke.

“Mind if I hold your rabbit?” he asks shyly. 

“Of course! Her name is Anne.” He smiles and and scoops her up, stroking her back gently. 

“She’s lovely,” he says softly. I look at Rose and grin. She’s staring at Carl with absolute terror.

“Did you inherit your Dad’s arachnophobia?” I tease. She nods and backs away a few steps. 

“I’ve got an owl,” Albus chimes in from his bed. There’s a tiny black owl in the cage on his nightstand, one of the smallest I’ve ever seen. 

“Oh, what’s its name?” Rose asks from the corner of the room. Albus blushes.

“I named him Frog,” he says bashfully. Rose, Scorpius and I burst into laughter. Albus joins in after a moment, and the big room suddenly seems much less dark and formal.

“An owl named Frog?” I say, suppressing another giggle. “There’s got to be a story there.”

“There isn’t!” Albus insists. “Okay, fine, when my dad first brought him home, he made a croaking noise and I thought he was a frog.” He’s blushing even more now, and the rest of us dissolve into laughter again. When we finally collect ourselves, Rose moves timidly closer to me.

“Well, we came to see of you boys wanted to explore the castle a bit before curfew,” Rose says. Scorpius grins and Albus hops off his bed.

“Absolutely!” Scorpius practically yells. 

“Why not?” says Albus. I gently take Carl off my shoulder and hand him back to Scorpius, who simply places him on his own shoulder.

“Carl needs to be acquainted with his surroundings,” he says simply. I take Anne from him and pet her gently. 

“Rose, want to go get Maud? And Albus can bring Frog. We’ll take our pets on a field trip!” I say. Rose smiles and dashes out the door in pursuit of her cat, and Albus lets Frog hop out of the cage onto his arm.

Rose returns, the fluffy grey cat laying lazily in her arms. Scorpius grins and runs over to pet her, scratching behind her ears.

“If it isn’t obvious, I want to be a Magizoologist when I graduate,” he says. I laugh a little.

“Never would have guessed. I want to be an Alchemist,” I say excitedly.

“I want to be a Mediwitch and work in a hospital,” says Rose.

“I want to be a Wandmaker like Ollivander,” Albus chimes in.

“We’ll be the most interesting quartet of our year,” I say happily. “A Magizoologist, and Alchemist, a Mediwitch, and a Wandmaker.”

“We should have code names!” Albus says excitedly. “Like my grandfather and his friends.”

“Your grandfather?” I ask, confused.

“Oh, that’s right. I forget that other people don’t know the stories. My grandfather, James Potter, and his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew called themselves the Marauders. All of them except Remus were Animagi. My grandfather was Prongs, since he could turn into a stag. Sirius could turn into a dog, so he was Padfoot. Peter was a rat, so he was Wormtail. He betrayed them and worked for Voldemort. Lastly, Lupin was a werewolf, so they called him Moony.” Albus looks excited as he details the story, and I imagine Uncle Harry telling him the tales of the Marauders as a bedtime story. 

“Then it’s settled,” I say grandly. “We’ll be the new Marauders. Any name suggestions?” No one speaks for a bit, pondering my apparently difficult question.

“I don’t have a name for the group, but I have an idea for our individual names,” says Scorpius. “We could name ourselves like magical creatures. I want to be Phoenix!” 

“Yes! Let’s see, I’ll be Hippogriff!” Albus says enthusiastically.

“I want to be Thestral!” Rose adds. “What about you, Aderyn?”

“Oh, um, I’m not sure,” I say, a bit flustered. Scorpius smiles. 

“How about Nymph? It suits you,” he says.

“Brilliant!” says Albus. “She does look a bit fairy-like, but less… delicate.”

“I love it,” I say happily, pleased to be fitting in.

“Alright then, Nymph, let us explore our new home,” says Scorpius grandly. 

“After you, Phoenix,” I reply, giggling a bit. “And of course, we must wait for Hippogriff and Thestral.” 

We sneak out of the common room and down into the hallway, reveling in our newfound identities.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
